


Old sketches

by ServantSerah



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Aftercare, Bubble Bath, Digital Art, Fanart, M/M, NSFW Art, Neck Kissing, Nudity, Sketches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:15:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 64
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23379718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ServantSerah/pseuds/ServantSerah
Summary: Just a few veeerry old sketches I did of the husbands.
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 48





	1. Index

**Author's Note:**

> Mind the CWs.  
>  **Please don't repost my art.**

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Index with CWs!

**Index:**

1\. Aftercare:

CW: Nudity (no genitals shown)

2\. Crowley eating Aziraphle out

CW: slight nudity, no genitals shown. A few bite marks. Crowley has a snake-like tongue.


	2. Aftercare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> CW: Nudity (no genitals shown)

Azi giving Crowley aftercare:

Crowley giving Azi aftercare:


	3. Crowley eating Azi out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> CW: slight nudity, no genitals shown. A few bite marks. Crowley has a snake-like tongue.

The prompt fo this was "Crowley learns exactly what Aziraphale smells like". I left room for interpretations, feel free to imagine any effort you like for Azi. <3


End file.
